Conventionally, it is known that some types of proteins etc. are overexpressed in cancer cells, as compared to in normal sites. A method has been proposed in which a fluorescent probe is used to make thus expressed proteins or other molecules luminous to thereby diagnose cancer cells, as well as observing this fluorescence in an endoscopic manner to thereby identify these cancer cells (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, an endoscope apparatus in which a single type of fluorescent probe is used for diagnosing cancer cells, has been disclosed.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 10-201707